A stranger, a lover, a friend
by pChaNx3
Summary: this is for shikamaru fans who just love shikamaru instead of other characters.. shikamaru meets a friend who he bonds with quite fast.
1. A stranger

fanfic so its not my anime although, this fanfic is original..my own original.. enjoy.. 

if you try to visualize the character and their voice.. it turns out to be okay.. 

  


Place:Konoha [hidden leaf village] 

time:day time 

When:few months after the new hokage... 

  


  


The scene: 

Soft white clouds fill the wide blue sky.. as shikamaru walk up the steps to a place where he wanted to be the most.. 

Looking up, he eyes the figure laying on the bench.. supposedly his bench.. 

He walks all the way up before opening his mouth.. although, hes surprised.. 

shikamaru yells out "Ey! ey!.." 

the figure gently, slowly rises up from her position.. then, looks blankly at shikamaru.. 

"umm..?" was all that came out from it's mouth.. actually, the "it" was a female about the age as most genins in the Konoha village.. her silky shiny black hair was all messed up from lying down.. it was long and she had a good feature too.. 

shikamaru is surprised again, cus he seems to not know the girl.. 

"..who are you?" shikamaru asks, while walking up to her.. 

"yanta kione" 

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PART 1: KiONE 

"yanta kione" the girl replies.. 

"yanta kione, huh?" shikamaru asked.. kione nodded. 

".. so.. why are you here?" shikamaru asked again.. 

"this place.. its peaceful.." 

"yeah.. i come here all the time.." shikamaru then liked down to the other end.. 

"nara shikamaru, right?" 

shikamaru sat up and looked amazed.. 

".. uhh.. yeah.. howdu know?" 

"your the new chuunin.. this is a small village..." she said as she lyed down again. 

"oh.. really? i didnt know.." shikamaru said. 

[snoring] 

"???" shikamaru looked at the girl who was sleeping.. very loudly.. 

"hey??!!..???.."shikamaru shoves her by the shoulder.. she just rolled away and avoided him.. 

"eh?.. ugh.. watever.." so he just lied down again to stare up in the vast empty sky.. 

suddenly, kione peeks over at shikamaru while his eyes are about to close.. 

  


  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

PART 2: iNO& CHOUJi 

  


for the next few days, there hasnt been quiet as shikamaru always was..kione changed how shikamaru acted.. he was laughin and smiling, usually when he and she would talk and eat and look at the clouds together every afternoon.. 

sometimes they would get so tired, they would doze off.. or they would eat alot.. 

  


Ino and Chouji were missing shikamaru after training everyday.. 

"hes probably being like he always is.." chouji said.. 

"no!.. maybe but shikamaru hurries after when we're done.." ino told him.. they were walking enjoying their freetime.. 

"somethings up..."ino said suspiciously.. as she scratched her head.. 

  


the next day after training.. 

shikamaru hurries off to meet kione.. ino, suspicious, pulls chouji to follow shikamaru.. 

"i bet its food, hes hurring for food.." chouji said.. 

"no you fatty!, hes not like ...uhh.. you" she yelled at him.. 

"i think its a girl.."ino said.. 

"naw! shikamarus not like that..never!" 

"bet your right" ino told him, as she continued to follow after him.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

they followed him up the stairs that led to an open balcony.. they peeked to see what there was and saw kione.. 

"Oh MY GOODNESS!! its a girl!!" ino whispered, shocked, but whispered.. 

"wow.. it is.."chouji peeked over too.. 

"ok, umm..lets just like accidentally bump into them.." ino decided.. 

"what!? on a balcony??" 

"yeah.. watever.." ino walked all the way up and up acted surprised as she saw shikamaru.. with some girl.. 

"OHH!! shikamaru! coincidence bumping into you here, baka" shikamaru was lying down with his arms raised behind his head.. then he stood up.. 

"oh... ino.. why are you here??" shikamaru cleared his throat.. 

"and chouji, you too.." 

"uhh yeah.." chouji said trailing behind ino.. 

"whos this??" ino asked.. 

"oh, ino, chouji, this is kione and this is ino and chouji." shikamaru introduced nervously.. 

"ohayo..."kione quietly said.. 

"i see.. and i see your on a date so i'll leave you alone" ino hurried to the stairs.. 

shikamaru yelled, 

"no no no no no... kione is just a friend." 

ino thought to herself 'ah hah!'..she turned around and said.. 

"oh.. my mistake, well i have to go so bye!" ino left and chouji followed.. 

shikamaru nervously sat down.. 

few minutes passed by.. 

"shikamaru-san, is.. do you.." kione stuttered.. 

"yeah kione?" 

"do you like ino-chan??"kione blurted out... for a moment, shikamaru laughed and turned to her.. 

"uhh.. not really.. shes a pig.." 

"oh.. i like you shikamaru-san..." 

"umm.. yeah.. i like you too.." kione looked up.. 

"your a very good friend..." 


	2. A friend

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PART 3: MR. GRUMPy-PANtS 

"where is she?!" a dark voice yelled. 

"umm.. Genmarya-sama, please stay calm.. i havent found her yet.." another voice answered nervously. 

"WHAT?! FIND THE BRAT!" the same dark voice yelled louder this time. 

"i will do the best i can," the second voice made sure. "father." 

"and make SURE that brat never gets out AGAIN!" 

"..yes sir." then the second figure walked away. the first person lookes as if he had a migrane and was taking this seriously. He looked really angry too. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"rock, paper, scissors!" both shikamaru and kione said. then they pointed each other with the result. 

"eh? what?!" shikamaru was very frustrated as he held up his scissor. 

"hah~ i got rock." kione held up her rock proudly with a wide smile. 

"shikamaru-san? your not good at this game." she said as she laid down. 

"oh. go figure." he said back as he rolled his eyes. then looked up at the sky sitting. 

"hmm. i wonder if clouds eatable." she whispered under her breath. 

"huh? you say something?" asked shikamaru still looking up. 

"yeah. i wonder if i can eat clouds." she said as she closed her eyes. 

"oh. well i dont know, i dont care anyways. clouds wouldnt taste like anything so whats the point anyways?" he said. 

[snoring] 

'huh?' thought shikamaru and looked over. she was sleeping again... very loudly .. again this time. 

'i wonder why you sleep so much..' he thought as he laid down still, looking at the sky. 

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

PART 4: RAiN 

as shikamaru lyed down on his own bed looking out of his window. it was raining.. real hard.. thats why he ran home after training today.. he thought today was goin to be a good day.. since he promised kione lunch.. 

he felt guilty cus of the rain.. he havent felt guilty for a long time.. he turned over trying to think of something else.. then he wondered where she was. 

'she couldnt be there.. shes not stupid.' he thought as he turned to look at the window again. 

'wait.. she can be..' he thought over. then he ran out of his room, then out of the house before his mom could of asked him. 

'please dont be there' he thought as he ran out and into an alley. it was kind of dark because of the clouds and the weather. 

he came out of the alley and turned and kept going. 

'but just in case.' he thought as he was heading up the stairs. he stopped at the top to catch his breath. after he did, he looked up to see a figure. 

he ran over. "kione!" when he reached her, she looked up and smiled.she then stood up. 

"shi.. shikamaru-san.. you.. came." she then clasped onto the wet, cement floor. 

'man.' he got her arm and hung it over his neck. 

'what do i do now. oh man.. shes totally blacked out.' he looked at her peaceful face. 

'i dont even know where she lives,' 

'i cant take her to my house..' thinking of his mom's expression. 'ugh' 

'where?' he panicked. he thought real hard too but he couldnt concentrate hard enought because of the weight on his shoulders. 

'OH! i know.. 


	3. A lover

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PART 5: SHiKAMARU nOt BEiNG SHiKAMARUiSH 

"NARUTO!" shikamaru yelled. 

"OPEN UP YOU MORON!" shikamaru was soaked with rain, so was the person who hung on him for her sake. she wasnt conscious yet. 

naruto was shocked. ' who can that be?!' he made his way to the door. 

"HURRY UP NARUTO!" shikamaru was banging the door with his foot. or kicking it. with his hands, he was supporting kione. 

"shikamaru? what the heck? wha-" naruto said as he opened the door. shikamaru walked in and turned to naruto. 

"a little help?" he said as naruto stared at kione 

"oh. why are you here?" naruto quickly got the other side of kione. he led them in and to his bed. they laid her there. naruto still not knowing what was going on, just stood there. 

"cant we stay just till the rain stops?" shikamaru said with his so-wat expression. 

"towel." shikamaru looked at him, expecting him to get it. 

"wat?!" naruto asked. 

"we're wet, we need to dry off." he said. then naruto got it a towel for him and kione. he dryed kione's face and body gently. then started to dry himself off. 

"ramen." shikamaru motioned to the ramen cup that was on the table. naruto just got it for him, confused. then shikarmaru took it and ate some. 

"HEY!! :[ " naruto said. "thats my lunch!" then he snatched it away. 

"man, im hungry.." shikamaru said concerned about his stomach. naruto was angered.. :[ .. but then turned to look at kione with a concerned look.. 

"so.. who is she?" naruto sat down near the end of the bed. 

"shes.. a friend. names yanta kione." shikamaru then looked at her too. 

'hmm? i heard of that name from somewhere.' thought naruto with his questioning face. -.-? 

  


-half an hour later- 

  


'huh? where am i?' kione thought. she sat up. she felt extremely warm. 

"oh. kione-san`. ur up" a blonde haired boy greeted her. she never saw him before. 

"am i dead?" she asked as she rubbed her head. 

"umm.. no..shikamarus gona come out soon.." naruto handed her an apple. 

"here, you havent eaten anything yet." 

"thank you.. are you naruto? uzumaki naruto?" she asked. as she examined him then bit into her apple. 

"YEAH! BEt YOU HEARD OF ME! HAHA" naruto felt proud ^.^ 

"yeah, but they arent good though..^.^;;" she said, trying to be nice. naruto's face just dropped. -.-;;. 

"but i think you were great at the exam!" she cheered him up. he smiled widley again. 

"you really were knocked out.." naruto said as he sat on a chair next to the bed. then shikamaru got out of the bathroom. 

"kione, your up." he went over to her. "you were pretty much knocked out." he said. naruto thought ' thats what i just said.' with a -.-;; expression. 

"are you alright?" he asked. kione nodded. "oh, this is naruto by the way." he said. then he sat down on the bed. 

"um.. shikamaru-san, i have to tell you something.." kione looked up at him in a serious way. 

she explained everything, how her father was not a good man but rich and evil. how she recently ran away from home when her father returned from his trip. how people are looking for her. ninjas hired by her father. how shes not in a good situation. 

after she explained naruto gasped. he remembered the name he was searching for 

"your, your fathers yanta genmarya? the man who runs the manufactoring company?!" he was in shock kind of, hearing who she was related to. 

"uh.. yes. hes not really a good man.." she said dissapointly. 

"whats did he do wrong?" shikamaru asked. 

"he orders men to kill people and their families for debts or when they turn him down." naruto blurted out. he was serious now and kind of sad. 

shikamaru looked at him wondering how he knew this. 

"he is a heartless man." kione felt so sad talking about her father this way. 

"even though he is my.. father, he doesnt care.." she continued, "only about money and his men..thats why i ran away." 

"he was trying to turn me into one of his men. i felt so angered. i didnt like who i had to be." 

"so do you have any where to stay?" naruto asked. kione only shook her head. 

"you can stay over at my house.." shikamaru said. he looked away thinking of what his parents will think.. 

"i can?! oh thank you shikamaru-san." then she threw her arms to hug shikamaru tightly. shikamaru didnt do anything -.-;; just sat there staring at empty space. 

naruto looked at shikamaru who wasnt acting "shikamaruish".. 

then he said "the rain stopped!" 

  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PART 6: HOME 

shikamaru entered his home with kione, he explained to his parents about her and that she needs a place to stay. shikamaru's mom was delighted. they had an extra room where she could stay and since it was dinnertime, they had dinner. 

-after dinner- 

"kione, why dont you come with me to clean up the room where you can stay?" shikamaru's mom asked her, then they went off leaving shikamaru and his dad. 

"wow.. moms acting nice." shikmaru said. 

"you know, i thought you hated women." his dad said as he looked at his son. 

"i do. they're all annyoing.. and scary.." he said as he thought of the girls like ino and sakura. 

"then why are you nice to kione?hmm i wonder." he asked as he stroked his chin. 

"yeah cus shes not a women. i mean, shes not like other women i know, shes different." he said as he stood up. "where are you going son?" his dad asked. 

"im gona go see how its going." said shikamaru as he walked over to the room. 

he peeked in to see them talking. 'mom is acting weird.. shes so strict but now shes just acting scary.' thought shikamaru as he headed towards his own room. 

he fell on his bed and imediatly went to sleep. 

*knock knock* shikmaru woke up, he actually wasnt sleeping but was about to. then a head poked in. 

"hehheh.." kione came in. she closed the door behind her. 

"so, you like your room?" he asked. she said yes and she thanked him again for his help. 

"um.. can i ask you something shikamaru-san?" she asked. shikamaru nodded. 

"what makes you feel happy when your upset?" she wondered. 

"uhh.. think about things i like and being with it, i guess.." shikamaru said. "why?" he asked suddenly. wanting to know the reason for the question. 

"cus i feel like feeling happy." she simply said. 

"then what do you like?" he asked. 

"clouds. looking at clouds. and sleeping. and eating. and.." she stopped. she thought she looked kinda silly sayin these things. 

"and?" he asked. 

"and seeing everything.." she said shyly.. " like the whole world.." she said as she smiled widely. 

"see, thinking about things you like does make you happy." he said. 

"yeah, i feel better now. ^_^. you know, i wish i can be with clouds.. that might make me feel happier. dont you think?" she asked. 

shikamaru gave a pathetic smirk. 

"yeah and you can also sleep too." shikmaru said sarcastically. 

"oh, yeah, its getting late," she said as she turned to the door, " good night" she said and she left. 

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PART 7: GONE. 

it has been 5 days since kione started to stay at the naras. 

one day when shikamaru came home from his mission. 

he walks into the house and feels that something is wrong. his moms doing the dishes, his dads out, he doesnt see kione. 

"wheres kione? whats wrong?" he asks his mom. she doesnt look too good and then stops what shes doin, turns to shikamaru. she hands him a note. looking worried, he takes it from her and reads it. 

'thank you for the hospitality, i had to leave fast. sorry. from, kione' 

shikamaru was puzzled. ' she didnt tell me anything. what?!' he dropped the note and ran out of the house. 

"shikmaru!" his mom yelled. calling her son back. 

he ran for the balcony, when he got there, she wasnt there. he then searched over places. then came upon a bench. he sat there, confused. 

just then, naruto was walking out of the Ichiraku shop. and he spotted shikamaru. naruto ran towards him. 

"shikmaru!" he said in a shocked voice. 

"shikamaru, i saw kione! she-" 

"wat?! where?! when?! how?!" shikmaru interrupted as he stood up 

"this guy was taking her, he kidnapped her.. i was goin to bust him but i thought i had to go to you first.." naruto looked. 

"wat?! since when do you think like that?" he asked. 

"since i stopped for ramen.^_^;;" he said. 

"man, we cant find her now." shikmaru sat back down. 

"but i followed them, i know where they went." naruto sad gladly. 

"wat?!" shikamaru stood back up. 

"then lets go get her!" he said and dragged naruto. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"over there" naruto said as he pointed towards wat looked like a camp. they were in the middle of a big forest. they hid behind very bushy bushes. 

"i see her" he said. 

"so do i" shikamaru whispered back. 

"why are we whispering?" a voice behind them asked. 

"ino?! what are you doing here?" shikamaru asked. 

"and chouji?!" ino and chouji were smiling. 

"we heard wat you guys were up to and decided you need help. hehheh." ino said quietly. 

"huh? why?" shikamaru asked. 

"umm.. just.. do you want help or not?" ino asked. 

"well no, your gona be a bother anyway." shikamaru stated. 

"wat?! YOU LITTLE!!" ino, still whispering, said as she was about to choke him. 

"im just kidding ^_^;; man" said shikamaru, pryin his neck free. he was looking at the base and explaining the plan. 

"just careful, lets sneak up first, me and ino will go and naruto, you and chouji stay here incase of backup." shikamaru said. 

"and then?" a deep voice from behind all four of them said. they turned to look around to see a man about 5 yards from them standing. 

they all stood up. 

  



	4. A loss

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PART 8: GREAT SORROW 

"and then?" 

all four of them did not expect this.. but there they were.. found. 

the guy was taller then them all and he looked older too but not too old.. he had black hair and brown eyes.. not that attractive but he wasnt ugly at all.. the thing about him was that he had a sword he was carrying. 

"HEYY! YOU [you know wat he always says]! HAND KiONE BACK BEFORE YOU GET WHOOPED!!" naruto, impatiently yelled out, pointing at him.. 

"naruto.." shikamaru hissed at him. 

"what shikamaru?-.-?" naruto asked with a confused look. 

"shut up!" shikamaru hissed at him again.. the man looked at him as if they were all pathetic little genins and a chuunin.. he didnt actually think they were even genins. 

"you know what? scram! this place isnt for brats like you." the man cooly told them. ino decided that she had it enough.. 

"you know what? we dont want to!.. give us our friend back back you moron!" she stepped up, since noone else would. 

"you'll have to do more than demanding us to leave. we wont go until you let her go." chouji said out loud. the man was about to get annoyed by them.. 

"she isnt meant to be with you.. she is meant to be at where she belongs.. she doesnt need to any of you.. so leaving is the best thing-" 

"for who?!" a voice interrupted him.. it came from the left of the man and the right of the four proud ninjas.. a figure was limping toward them.. when the figure appeared so that they all can see, they were shocked.. shikamaru and the others were shocked at the condition she was in and the man was shocked at her stamina. 

"KIONE!" shikamaru said as she ran up to her. she got her arm and helped her walk. ino went after too. 

"shikamaru-san.. go.. run-away.. right now." she was weak. 

"no!, what happened? did he do this to you?! what happened!!" shikamaru was so shocked and angry. 

"he.. is very strong.. go, while you can.." she wasnt even in the condition to speak. 

"haha!.. see.. you better scram while you can.." was all the man said.. shikamaru was really angry.. he was looking down.. so angered.. he let ino take care of kione.. he walked towards him.. 

"who.. who are you!" shikamaru looked at him with the most fierce eyes ever.. 

"me?!.. yanta komoto..yep, thats right.. her brother." komoto was still smirking.. 

"what?! you do this to your own sister?! your own blood?!" naruto yelled at him. 

"hmph, she.. she is not my sister.. if she was, she wouldnt have betrayed us.. she wouldnt have betrayed our father!!" he became angry too.. shikamaru, looking back at kione, turned back to face him. 

"if you people havent been so evil, she wouldnt have!!" naruto yelled. naruto was pretty angered too. he cant help it if someone like komoto or his father was ever alive.. 

"i.. will never forgive you.." shikamaru said again with the most fierce eyes. 

"who needs it?" the man smirked.. 

"i said.." shikamaru started to run at the man. it was with great speed. 

"I WiLL NEVER!!" when he came about right in front of him, he vanished, not with smoke, but with speed. he came behind him. komoto was suddenly shocked, and from behind him, kicked powerfully 

"NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" komoto flew off spitting out blood.. when he hit the ground, he tried to stand up, but spat out more blood. 

'what the?!' komoto thought. 

"you see, when i kicked, i gathered a large amount of chakra to my feet.. which damaged some pressure points around your brain." 

"how do you-" ino asked. 

"im not stupid ino." shikamaru said. then he created hand seals to form is kagemane no jutsu.. this jutus allowed him to stop komoto from gettin his weapon.. 

"NARUTO!" shikamaru yelled, naruto nodded and started to form his rasengan. with it, he blasted komoto.. they all thought he was defeated but what was in his place was poof of smoke. it was a clone. 

"what?!" naruto said out loud.. he thought he used up a very good rasengan. 

"LOOK OUT!!" ino yelled. then a sword flew toward shikamaru, it was too late..thinkint that he was hit, he looked but then, kione was in front of him.. instead of him, he realized, it was kione, the sword smacked right where her arm and shoulder was located. kione, with pain, clasped.. 

"kione.." shikamaru caught her.. and he carefully took the sword out and threw it away. 

"how? what?..no." shikamaru looked at her with nothing but shock.. 

"you know, the swords poinsonous.." komoto's voice, with a chuckle.. 

'!!' shock went to everyone. 

"NOO!" naruto yelled. ino ran to her to try to support her. shikamaru was still too shock to think of anything. 

then, naruto searched around for komoto. 

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU [watever he says most]!" naruto yelled.. 

"chouji! go get help! go to the hokage NOW!" ino yelled at chouji. chouji imediatly ran for the hokage. 

komoto came out. right after his appearance, naruto formed kage bushin, to creat multiples of himself, there were alot and then all at once it charged at him. 

"AHHHH!!!" narutos yelled. 

"wat the?!" komoto said. after getting beat, he thought to himself that this wasnt just shadow clones, they were real.. 

shikamaru was still shocked.. it was too much for him. while naruto was beating the crap out of komoto, ino tried to make sense out of him. 

"shikamaru! what the heck are you doing here for?! go fight!! dont just look blank." with that said, he realized and stood up.. kione was burning up and was sweating now cus of the poison. shikamaru was now angered again.. instead of being in shock.. he began walking up to komoto.. he was pretty much beat up and narutos were really gettin tired. then, using up too much chakra, the jutsu undoed itself.. naruto was really tired out.. shikamaru formed his kagemane again, assuming that since komoto was not in a condition of making a clone to hide, shikamaru was now sure that this will end it.. 

"shadow clone again?" komoto asked pathetically.. 

"yeah.. this time, your not gona get away." shikamaru then took out a kunai kind of looking weapon, it was curved at one end and at the other end, it was curved the same way, komoto did the same.. 

"you know, its going to hit you to." komoto said. 

"i know, i'm willing to risk that." shikamaru said and then he threw at him, komoto copied. but before it was about to hit him, shikamaru ducked so that the weapon wouldnt hit him. komoto copied that too. 

'!!!' both naruto and ino thought. 

"what was the point of that?!" komoto yelled. shikamaru only grinned. 

"its coming back!" naruto yelled. 

"yeah, the curve edges make it come back." shikamaru explained. so just then, ino threw her shuriken at the curved tipped kunai which was about to hit shikamaru. luckily, she didnt miss. but shikamaru's kunai hit komoto at the back of his head. just then, shikamaru undid his jutsu and threw more weapons at komoto's heart.. 

"ugh!" komoto just clasped, spitting blood out. and died, a painful death. 

right after that, shikamaru ran to kione. 

"kione!.. ino, is she okay?!" shikamaru asked. 

"shikamaru.. the poison.. it spread too fast.. its covered half her body already, i dont think-" ino felt really bad for him 

"NO! shes NOT! wheres chouji! MAN!! kione! kione! can you hear me?!!" shikamaru was desperate.. he would do anything to keep her alive. 

"shikamaru.." ino couldnt do anything else. 

"..shi.." kione opened her eyes a little wider.. "shikaa..maru-san.." 

"kione?! your okay! your okay! your gona be." shikamaru helf her hand.. this was practically the first time he ever did this.. 

"i want to.. than..thank you..fo..for.. ev..every..thing.." kione was breathing heavily.. her eyes were beginning to close too. 

"no kione, dont. the hokages gona be here and your gona live." shikamaru pleaded."you.. you know.. i.. i really.. like...liked you." kione barely got the word out. 

"i really like you too kione, so just hold on." 

"no.. no.. i lo..love.. you.. shi..shika..ma..maru-" kione just stopped. she just closed her eyes, and ino couldnt feel her breath anymore.. the grip of her hand loosened.. and she was gone.. 

"NOO!!!" shikamaru yelled.. he clutched her hand tightly and cried silently.. this was probably the first time he did this since his baby days.. he brought her head up to his face and cried on it.. then he gently whispered "i love you" back to her.. 

ino and naruto looked down, filled with great sorrow for shikamaru and for kione.. also standing there was the hokage and chouji, also filled with great sorrow.. 

  



	5. An end to this all

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PART 9: WHAT i WOULD Of DONE.. 

At the funeral a few days later.. 

shikamaru's parents and the hokage were there.. along with naruto, ino, and chouji.. shikamaru was really painful being there but he didnt want to leave kione.. 

it was a small funeral and it was short.. but after it, they were around the duggen hole, for the casket, and hey were all mourning.. 

all thought it was they're own fault for kione's death.. the casket was slowly placed into the hole.. and the people started to bury it.. 

people's povs.. 

"its all my fault, if i didnt stop for ramen.. if i went to shikamaru right away... it would of been different.. a whole lot different.." naruto blurted out.. he couldnt take it no more.. he knew it was his fault.. 

"no naruto, it was mine.. i should of ran to the hokage faster.. then i could of-" chouji tried to make naruto feel better, but for the worse, he also thought it was his fault.. thinking that if he got to her in time, she might still be alive.. just at least mins faster.. 

"dont blame it on yourselves." the hokage told them.. the godaime was a wise woman, and she knew that this was non of their faults.. 

"i think it was me that kione died.." ino started to say.. everyone turned to her.. 

"i could of stopped her from getting hit by the blade.. i was right there but-" 

"stop it ino.. we were all thoughtless.. the situation became too sudden." chouji stopped her from going on any further.. ino was shedding alot of tears, thinking it was all her that killed kione. 

"shikamaru.." ino placed her hand on the shoulder of the silent shikamaru.. who was quite during the whole day.. 

"i was being selfish i guess.. i didnt want you to get hurt so maybe i wanted kione to take on the sword.. i didnt know it was dangerous though.. really-" ino tried to explain to him.. she wanted him to know.. but then shikamaru slipped off, which made ino's hand fall from his shoulders. 

"ino.. i want to be alone for a while." and with that said, he walked away from the others.. 

'kione.. why did you..' tears started to fall from his eyes.. he did this away from the others so he would not show them how hurt he was feeling.. he didnt want to show them that he was this weak.. weak hearted.. he didnt bother to wipe em off.. his mind was not on that.. 

'it was non of their fault.. it was mine.. i let you die.. i.. im sorry..' he said this to himself.. hoping that kione would hear him..more tears ran down his face and dropped unto the ground.. then a figure appeard behind him.. a hand placed on top of his down shoulders. 

he began to wipe off his face.. "ino, i told you-" he tryed to tell the figure.. he thought it was ino but.. 

"shikamaru.. dont doubt yourself.. kione did what she had to do." these comforting words did not comfort him, he turned around to face tsunade.. 

"what?! she died because of me!" he almost yelled at her. 

"she died because that was her purpose." the hokage strictly told him 

"what purpose?! she didnt have to die!" shikamaru told her back. he did not know where this was leading to, but he knew that it wouldnt change the fact that kione could of still lived if it wasnt for him. 

"she did what was right.. what you would have done, what every strong ninja would have done.. which was to protect those most precious to them.. and you were precious to her." this struck him in a striking way.. and it made him realize too.. while the hokage was leaving, 

he thought to himself..' what i would of done..' 

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PART 10: BEiNG A NiNjA 

it returned back to normal.. shikamaru spent his afternoons alone again.. lying on the bench, staring up at the sky.. 

he was still sad but happy for kione.. cus she did what she had to do.. and it was what he also would have done too.. 

"shikamaru?!!" a voice came from not far.. 

"oh.. ino.. i didnt-" shikamaru looked surprised. 

"well.. i thought you had enough time for yourself." she said cheerfully. 

'ino ino ino.' thought shikamaru as he shook his head. then as he sat up, looked up at the sky again.. ino came up to him and sat next to him on the bench.. 

"still sad shikamaru?" she asked looking at him with a concerned face.. she thought of changing the mood a bit. 

"well! dont be!.." she slapped him on the back to cheer him up a little.. shikamaru only felt phsical pain.. 

"kione probably wouldnt want you to be sad.." ino said this as she looked down at her feet.. 

"yeah.. your right.." he continued to look at the sky.. 

shikamaru's pov 

'your probably happy right now.. you said you liked clouds, remember?.. i bet your up there.. around lots of clouds..' shikamaru stared up at the clouds and imagined kione up there, trying to eat em.. he then smiled to himself. 

'i wish i was happy right now kione..' his faced pointed towards the ground when he said this in his head to kione.. 

'but i only happy when im around you..' his heart felt alot of pain.. and lonelyness.. before, he really didnt care if he was alone.. nothing mattered to him anymore.. but after losing what he had.. who first was just a stranger.. later a lover and a friend.. he felt nothing but emptyness.. 

he looked up at the sky once more. 

'so this is what being a ninja means, kione.. happiness and pain..' what shikamaru meant was the happiness of protecting ones you love.. and pain from the loss of ones you love.. 

"so shikamaru.. tell me one of your memorable memories with kione.. if you dont mind.. it might make you feel better." ino suggested. shikamaru almost totally forgot ino was there. 

"oh.. um.. ok.." shikamaru tried to think of one. 

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PART 11: iNO's POV Of HOW hEARtS ARE StOLEN.. 

"you what?!" ino exclaimed.. she was surprised by what shikamaru had just confessed. 

"uhh.. yeah.. i kinda did." he felt a little nervous because he thought ino was overreacting too much. 

"you dog!!.. where? on the cheek? the lips?" by what ino just said, you can kind of guess of what they're talking about.. 

"i told you already.. man ino, dont overreact that much.. it was nothing big." 

"nothing big?!! nothing big?!! for a girl.. thats big!!.. and for you..especially for YOU, thats bigger!!" ino said out loud cus she was REALLY surprised. 

"you know.. i never knew you were that type of guy." 

"cus im not." with saying this, he leaned back with his hands on the back of his head.. 

  


//flashback of what just happend 5 min ago// 

"well, you see.. there was this one time." shikamaru started.. ino just asked him for a memory he had shared with kione. 

"we were just spending the afternoon together.. like always.." ino became more and more interested 

"well.. she told me i had something on my face, so she tried to brush it off for me.. then she." shikamaru stopped. feeling kind of sadder since he was talking about this.. but his mind changed looking by his expression.. he smiled a little.. kind of in a blushy way. 

"she kissed me on the cheek.. thats all." he then tried to turn away from ino, preventing to face ino. 

"and then???" ino said expecting more. 

"and then.." still with his back faced her, he said. " i kinda kissed her.." 

//end of flashback// 

  


"your not but you are?" ino said with a questioning face. 

"yeah.. i guess." after that.. there was quite some silence.. shikamaru then stood up, explaining to ino that he had get back home.. ino told him okay and he headed home slowly with his hands in his pockets.. as ino watched him leave, 

ino's pov 

'you know.. shikamaru.. your okay.. i thought you were bum at first but.. after kione.. i see you as more than that..' ino smiled, thinking this.. 

'i think im kinda jealous of you kione.. what?! no!! not cus of shikamaru.. no way!!' ino looked at shikamaru, who was becoming further away.. 

'but i guess i have to admit.. he is a great guy.. i guess the reason why i am kinda..jealous..is that..' she shrugs at the thought. ' cus kione.. you stoled his heart..' she just realized something else.. after all this time.. she realized something.. 

'and i guess its.. because he stoled mine..' 

as shikamaru faded away from ino's sight.. she realized that kione didnt just give shikamaru something.. but gave ino something as well.. she gave her, him.. 

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

this is the end.. 

hope you liked it all.. i know its kinda long.. but its worth it! 

plz review if you liked my shikaxkione.. and then my shikaxino pairing.. i guess it was best for the shikaxino pairing fans.. cus im one of them too!!.. heehee.. 

  


  


  



End file.
